


Sweater Weather

by sungjinsun



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M, hes so soft, i love soft bf sungjin, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungjinsun/pseuds/sungjinsun
Summary: Jae loves seeing his boyfriend in his hoodie





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> this is some old stuff i wrote back in early 2018 and i finally have the guts to post it
> 
> also as usual im bad at grammar and i didn’t beta this so all of the mistakes belong to me

Park Jaehyung knows how his boyfriend is. Sungjin loves music, obviously, he's sometimes can be shy, he's very passionate when it comes to taking care of their friends (and boyfriend), despite the appearance and all he's actually a lightweight, he's all giggly and shy smiles when he's drunk, he also enjoys staying in more rather than going out to a bar or a club, and he definitely definitely loves oversized clothes. Almost half of Sungjin's clothes are a size or couple sizes bigger than him, and it's usually long sleeves ones. He tends to hide his finger with the sleeves or sometimes when they’re just laying around or walking or just when he has nothing to hold on to he holds on to the sleeves and sometimes if he's in a playful mood he slaps his friends with his sleeves. This particular thing about his boyfriend is something that Jae truly enjoys. It makes Sungjin looks small and dainty, even though he knows that the other man is anything than that, but he likes to entertain himself to that idea. Sungjin looks so soft with his oversized sweaters or hoodies, those clothes make his round and bold features turn soft and squishy in a way.

 

Like that one time Sungjin wore his beige hoodie, Jae couldn't help but to pinch and cooed at his boyfriend the whole day, which was very unlike him but don't get him wrong Jae is clingy but not like that, that made the other boys weirded out and to be honest Sungjin was even more weirded out by his boyfriend's strage behavior.

 

Anyway, what he didn't expect after 3 months and 24 days into dating and being friends for over 5 years was Sungjin wearing his hoodie. More importantly his giant gray hoodie.

 

The hoodie wasn't particularly giant on Jae, he's tall so the length of the hoodie itself and the sleeves fit him, it's just that he's just really skinny that's why it's kinda look big on him. But on Sungjin. Oh boy. The younger was basically drowning in them. Sungjin could practically hide half of his face on the collar, the sleeves were too big and too long for him, and it fell on his mid thighs. He looked like he's wearing a dress. A thick and fluffy one. And gray. And belongs to Jae.

 

When Jae first saw Sungjin wearing his hoodie, laying around on his couch while playing with his phone, Jae almost shit his pants. But thank God he didn't. But his dick did stir for a couple times. He just couldn't resist it okay, his boyfriend drowning in his hoodie and Jae wasn't even sure if his boyfriend wearing anything at all beside the hoodie.

 

When the younger finally noticed that Jae finally got back from work he perked up. Like a puppy. A giant gentle looking puppy. Gosh Jae is whipped.

 

"Hey didn't notice you got back. How was work?" Sungjin said. He sat up on the couch and motioning to Jae to sit beside his right.

 

When Jae’s finally sitting next to him, tottaly not because he's staring at his boyfriend's thicc thighs, and was taking the time to respond Sungjin becomes worried. "Hey you alright?"

 

That snaps Jae's up from his thoughts and staring, mostly staring. "Um, yeah I'm okay. Just a bit tired from work." Sungjin hummed. Slowly Sungjin leaned his head on Jae shoulder, casually staring at the tv that had been on since Jae entered his apartment, which he didn't notice because well damn he's more interested in his boyfriend rather than his electric bills rising.

 

The silence isn't uncomfortable. Jae actually kinda likes it. He likes it because it means they're not awkward around each other anymore, as boyfriends he meant, because the first two weeks after they're officially dating it was a bit awkward and clumsy like they were starting from zero again and how they needed to get used to each other again in different ways. Anyway, Jae liked it. He leaned his head to rest on top of Sungjin's head, just slightly not wanting to crush the other's head because he knows he has a giant head okay.

 

"Hey," Sungjin started with a small voice. He paused on his words when he's nervous like this, he pauses so others can reply to him to tell him that they're listening and in this case Jae gave him a light hum. "are you mad at me?"

 

Jae snapped his head back and this action startled the younger that's been leaning on his shoulder for some times. "Why would I?"

 

"Because I used your apartment key without telling you first." Sungjin refused to look at Jae and just continued staring at the tv.

 

"That's the reason I gave you the key in the first place, pumpkin." Jae knows his boyfriend didn’t really like nicknames but fuck it he's feeling sentimental right now and calling him pumpkin in this state wass the right thing to do, he thought.

 

"Yeah I know, but I should've called first. I don't want to bother you because I know you're tired and I know that when you're tired you need some times alone to recharge."

 

Jae giggled. He fucking giggled. His boyfriend was so adorable. Sungjin cares so much about him (and the other boys but mostly him) and he's so sweet and soft looking right now. It made him want to cuddle his soft and caring and mother like boyfriend.

 

"Yah, why are you even laughing right now?"

 

"Because you're dumb," Jae answered back. He could hear a soft 'just because you're older I let that slide' before he continued on. "it's actually the opposite. I love it when you're here. When I'm tired or not. Actually when I'm tired and you're here, I actually recharge faster. Your cuddles are the best to get rid of my tiredness and anxiety from the day." He leaned back again his head on Sungjin, this time on his shoulder. And shit bad move. He could see the thighs more up close now and he really wanted to put his head on them.

 

Sungjin's gently traded his hand on Jae's hair. Massaging the scalp gently and this made Jae nuzzled up more to the touch. Sungjin stoped his little ministrations and before he could protest, Sungjin made this small patting motions on his lap. "Here rest your head on my lap." Sungjin said with a soft smile.

 

Jae could only gulps and hoping that it's not audible.

 

When Jae finally put his head on Sungjin's lap the first thing he noticed was that his boyfriend is actually in fact wearing a boxer, thank God. Second was how supple and soft his lap was, bare without anything that separating Jae's head and his boyfriend's thick thighs. Last thing was the small single mole near his left knee. Sungjin finally continues his soft trading motions like he did earlier.

 

"Oh also sorry I borrowed your hoodie. I didn't expect it to be cold and your hoodie just look really comfortable."

 

"Hope it's not smelly or anything. I haven't washed that since Wednesday." Today is Friday.

 

"No, it's okay. It's smell nice actually. Smells like my favorite boyfriend." Sungjin looked ethereal from below smiling like an angel with the corner of his eyes all curved, his white teeth slightly visible, and his curly black hair.

 

At this rate Park Jaehyung doesn't know how to survive from his boyfriend who is just full of surprises. God speed fam.

**Author's Note:**

> myday wake up, park bros is the best ship in day6


End file.
